Love Letters
by ponytail30527
Summary: I did have this story on Sneaky at the Meeting, but I edited it to make it ten times better! Okay, Marshal, Eggy, and Peanut want to get Skipper and Marlene together, so they write a love letter. Will they fall for it?
1. Chapter 1

***Evil laughs* Sorry about that, but it fits in perfectly with this story! I want to thank Kowalskiluva11, AmaraBellaGirl, and Skoolgrl09 for the idea. Marshal steals Skipper's log and …. I think you know where this is going. I'll give you a hint if you don't. SKILENE!**

**BTW: Phil taught the other animals to read and write. I didn't want to confuse anyone, because there will be reading and writing in this story.**

**Yeah, this used to be part of one of my other stories, but I wanted to edit it and put it up as a whole new one! This should be better though! **

"Here's my dad's diary." Marshal said handing a gray tape recorder with several buttons on it to Eggy and Peanut at the duck habitat. The two boys starred at it funny. They sat down in their little club house, which was an abandoned hot dog cart that was always empty for some reason.

"Dude, that's not a diary. That's a tape recorder!" Peanuts said waving the box in front or Marshal's beak. "A diary is a book that you _write_ in." he said with his voice making a small echo in the metal food cart.

"I think your dad's on to us." Eggy said looking around to see if Skipper would pop out and go Jackie Chan on them. He could just see it now, one minute they're enjoying a nice evil scheme, then Skipper pops up in tights saying "_no need to fear! The grounder is here! You're grounded!"_

Marshal chuckled and pressed a button on the tape recorder. _"Skipper's log" _he pressed it again to make it stop. "Before the chimps taught the others how to read, my dad used this thing as a journal."

"Cool" Eggy said relieved that his dad won't pop out like a monster in a scary movie.

"Here's my favorite part." Marshal said pressing a button. _"I've fallen hopelessly in love with Marlene." _He pressed a button to make it stop. (I did get that from Esperata's story "Skipper's Log)

Peanut starred at the tape recorder shocked. "Your dad _does_ like my mom! Oh, next time we get in trouble, I so call dibs on cleaning the H.Q." he said pointing at the device with a happy look on his face.

Marshal chuckled. "Sure, but I'm pretty sure I found all the good hiding places. I one time did tell my dad that since he's not my real dad, he shouldn't give me harsh punishments, but that only made me clean it for _four _weeks!"

Eggy smiled until his little orange bill reached the sides of his yellow feathered head. "Guys this really is a plan. We could bring them together!" he said excitedly.

Marshal and Peanut smiled at the thought of them being brothers. "Yeah" they both said at the same time lost in their thoughts.

"But first things first" Eggy said facing Peanut breaking the two out of their trance. "We have to figure out if you mom likes Marshal's dad back."

Peanut smiled a little devil smile. "I know just how to do that."

**The next day . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Hey mom?" Peanut asked as Marlene was cleaning the cave. She was dusting the sides of the walls along with her beacball collection.

"Yeah Peanut" she said not taking her eyes off of the feathery duster she was using to clean the walls with.

"Do you….um….I don't know, like anybody?" Peanut stammered trying to sound like he wasn't up to something.

Marlene dropped her duster from shock, which caused a bunch of dust to fly in the air and made both the otters start coughing. "What?" she asked as she faced her son with a shocked expression.

"Do you have a crush on anybody?" he asked more clearly now.

"A crush? Who said I have a crush? Cause I don't. I don't have a crush!" she stammered with a nervous laugh between the words.

Peanut smiled. "Who is he?" he said crossing his arms around his little creamy white chest. He had a feeling it was Skipper.

Marlene blushed, but luckily it was blocked by her fur. "Listen Peanut" she said as she knelt down on her knees to put her black paws on his little shoulders. "That's a _little_ personal. Don't you think?"

Peanut sighed accepting defeat and looked down on the ground and his little black paws. "I know, I just thought that he could be my future dad or something." He said before looking up at his mom with one of his big blue eyes.

Marlene blushed at the thought of her and Skipper getting married, but it also made her feel good on the inside. It was like a tingly feeling or butterflies. _What am I thinking? He's a military leader, so he doesn't have time for that. Right? _Marlene thought to herself. She came back to reality noticing she still had Peanut's shoulders in her arms. "Right, so why don't you go see if your friends can play?" she asked taking her paws off him.

Peanut shrugged. "Okay, bye mom." He said before heading out the cave door. _To tell them I know you like. _He thought, cause he sure wasn't going to say that out loud!

"Hey, no pranks!" Marlene said a little sternly pointing her finger at him.

Peanut laughed, but he didn't turn around from the exit to see it. "I'll try" then he was out the cave.

"Goodness gracious, where does he get this stuff?" Marlene whispered to herself before going back to cleaning, but she still couldn't get Skipper out of her mind. His charm, his looks, or even that smirk of his!

**Later that day. . . . . . . . **

"And then I left the scene." Peanut finished.

"So she _does_ like my dad?" Marshal asked after he explained the story to him and Eggy a few minutes after the scene in the cave.

"Well…she likes someone." Peanut said with an innocent smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Skipper though."

Marshal sighed thinking that this wasn't going anywhere. "Well, let's just find out."

The three friends went through different ideas.

"How about we use love potion number 37?" Marshal asked as he lay on the grass at the duck habitat with his flipper's behind his down feathered head. His blue eyes starred up at the clouds, hoping an idea would just hit him.

Peanut, who was lying down too, shook his head causing the fur on his arms to tangle up a little bit. "Nah, they _do _like each other, but they just won't admit it. Why's love so frustrating? I mean, seriously, if you dad, like, went over to our cave and screamed _I love you, _my mom would probably still love him."

Eggy chuckled lying down on the soft grass like his buddies. "Yeah, it's as if girls need boys to sweep them off their feet. I mean, come on! Boys should be able to have a life! If I had a girlfriend," he shuddered at the thought. Come on, he's a little boy. "I wouldn't make her spend _all _her time on me."

"How about we give my mom Skipper's log?" Peanut asked.

"Yeah, but then my dad would know we snatched his log, and feed us to the sewer gators." Marshal said.

Eggy sighed. "I'll take a crack at an idea. How about love letters?"

Marshal and Peanut sat up in a second. "Heeeey!" they said with a small smile.

Eggy sat up too, but slower. "Whaaaat?" he asked facing his friends.

Marshal faced his yellow feathered trouble maker. "Love letters! It's sweet, and our parents wouldn't know if they sent it or not!" he said getting excited.

"This will be great!" Peanut said accepting the new idea. He faced Eggy. "Good job dude! I think living with two sisters isn't so bad after all!"

"Yeah, but where are we going to get the words? We can't write love letters." Eggy said knowing that their letters won't be believable. "If we're going to pull one on Mr. Skipper, we've got to be thinking outside of the box. And by that, I mean the Skipper's log." He said pointing to the recorder that was lying down between the three.

Marshal smiled a devil smile too. "I know where to get the words."

**At the H.Q. . . . . . . **

"Marshal, why would you want to know what a boy should say to a girl?" Elli asked after Marshal asked in front of the T.V. while their dads were out.

Marshal blushed and looked away. "Let's just say it involves my dad."

Elli smiled when Marshal blushed, but she was still confused. "Well, a boy should compliment a girl and tell her he can't imagine life without her. Use nice words and maybe set up a small get together. Like a date." Her little British voice spoke out.

Marshal smiled and gave her high-five. "Elli, did I ever tell you I love you?"

Elli's brown eyes must have gotten 3 times bigger with a blush that came to them and Marshal covered his beak with a large blush as well. "I-I mean like a sister." He stammered taking his flippers off of his beak.

"No not really." Elli said shaking her head with her eyes still widened.

"Okay. Well bye." Marshal said after an awkward silence. _I love you? What the heck was that?_ He thought to himself as he jumped out the H.Q. leaving a still stunned Elli sitting there.

Marshal then went back to the duck habitat and began to write a letter with the others. It said:

_**Dear Marlene,**_

_**I just wanted you to know that I've fallen hopelessly in love with you. I think you're the prettiest and smartest gal in the zoo, no, New York. I can't imagine my life without you and if you feel the same way, please tell me in person.**_

_**You're awesome. Love (I hope),**_

_**Skipper**_

_**P.S don't tell me about the letter. I just want to know if you feel the same way.**_

"Short, sweet, and to the point" Marshal said looking down at the note they just wrote with a satisfying smile.

"Yeah, so do we send it to her now?" Peanut asked scanning the letter as well.

Marshal thought for a moment. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it to her now. Elli said that it wouldn't be a bad idea for a date to be arranged too."

Peanut nodded and headed home. "Operation love letter is a go." He whispered as he clutched the fake love letter in his paws. _I just hope this works._

**At the otter's cave. . . . . . . . **

Peanut looked around the cave and saw his mom resting on the rocks. "Uh, hey mom." He said with a small wave. He held up the letter. "This is for you."

Marlene walked up to her son and picked up the letter. Her smile widened the further she read the letter, but then she frowned. "Don't tell me about the letter?" she repeated confused. "Why would he not want me to tell him about the letter?"

_Snap! Think Peanut, she's onto me! _He thought to himself. "Um, mom" Peanut said trying to get her attention. "What's the letter about?"

Marlene closed her eyes and got lost in her thoughts with a smile.

_She was standing in a church wearing a beautiful white gown. She was at her wedding!_

"_Marlene" Maurice said standing infront of her and Skipper. "Do you take Skipper to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" he asked looking up at the dressed up otter._

"_I do!" Marlene said she held a bouquet of pretty red roses in her paws._

_Maurice turned towards Skipper. "Skipper, do you take Marlene to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" he asked._

_Skipper turned to Marlene with his usual calm and sly smirk; he wore a small black bowtie and grabbed one of her paws._

_She smiled waiting for him to say "I do"_

_He opened his beak, but Peanut's voice came out. "Mom?"_

"_What the-"Marlene said confused._

"_Mooom!" Skipper said._

Peanut shook his mom's shoulders. "Mom, wake up!" he placed his little black paws one Marlene's brown fur. "Mother? Mommy? Mum? Ma? Mam? Mrs.? Ms? Oh for Pete's sake! MOM, SNAP OUT OF IT!" he hollered in her ear.

"Skipper, why are you calling me mom?" she asked with her eyes still closed. "I'm supposed to be your wife not your mother! Why, Skipper? Why?" Then, she snapped out of it to see her son shaking her like a gorilla and the bars of a cage.

"Mom, what's the letter about?" Peanut repeated with his paws on _her_ shoulders now. "Oh and why are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he hollered clutching his chest. "I thought you were going to die or something!"

Marlene smiled. "Oh, it's just a note from Marshal's dad." She twirled around once while she hugged the letter like a small teddy bear. "Now, I'm going to go over to the penguin's H.Q." she said before walking over there, but she felt like she was floating.

"Wow, it worked!" Peanut said then he lay back on his bed with a confused look in his big blue eyes "Your wife not your mother?" he repeated. He shrugged.

**At the H.Q. . . . . . . **

"Marshal, why are you looking out the telescope? Didn't you want to watch that new T.V. series with the others?" Skipper asked gesturing his flippers to the T.V. where everyone was lying in front of as a professional biker flew over two flaming hoops and doing a flip while he rode over them.

Kowalski's eye widened at the screen where the man was given a trophy. "That looks…"

"Impossible" Athena said shaking her head. "There's no way he could've jumped over that."

"Kaboom!" Buttons and Rico said looking at the flaming hoops with interest.

"Scary" Elli said shuddering at the thought of jumping over two hoops that were on fire.

"Dangerous" Private said.

"I guess it could be all that." Kowalski said as the human removed its helmet on the screen revealing his messy brown hair and green eyes on his freckled face.

"Wha-How come it's always guys? Girls could do that if she wanted! Where do the girls come in?" Athena asked. She looked at the screen, but looked away. "Oh come on!" she said as a couple of girls in bikinis ran up to the guy. "Why? I mean it's just wrong!"

Elli's eyes widened at the pretty girls. "Well, that outfit's a little…"

"Revealing" Athena said noticing their tiny and tight outfits.

"No, it's just little." Elli said quickly before they did the whole finishing her sentence thing again.

Marshal sighed. "I'm watching out for someone-here she comes!" he exclaimed with an excited smile on his face.

"Who?" Skipper asked waddling towards Marshal.

"Marlene" he answered not taking his eyes off of the lens. _Oh boy, she's probably gonna expect him to know she's coming! Hurry Marshal! Think, think, think! _He thought to himself. He faced his dad. "Dad, Marlene's coming over! Don't you want to look nice?"

This got Skipper confused. "Why would I fancy myself up for another one of Marlene's visits? She comes by here every day." Marshal then jumped onto his chest and knocked him down. "Good pounce there solider. Now get off of me!" he ordered.

Marshal pulled his dad's face to his to see him straight in the eye. "May I remind you a _lady _is coming over? You're always s'posed to look nice for girls!" Then his dad's odor reached his nose. "Dad, did you train! You reek!"

Athena, Kowalski, Private, Elli, Rico, and Buttons looked away from the screen to watch Skipper and Marshal. "This is so much better than that T.V. show." Athena said before popping some popcorn in her beak.

"Marshal, what are you doing?" Elli asked Marshal, who was getting something from their toy box. He then pulled out his favorite squirt gun. Not only is it guaranteed to hit its target, it's pretty and colorful.

"Hey mister, you had that think confiscated last week!" Skipper said putting his flippers on his sides. He then frowned and backed away from Marshal, who was aiming the gun at him! "What are you doing?"

Marshal closed one eye that way he could get the best aim. "Sorry pop, but unless you can take a two second shower, I have no choice." He then pressed the red trigger which made a blast of cold water hit his dad.

Athena covered her beak both in shock and trying not to laugh at the scene in front of her. Even the others were laughing, or trying not to laugh. Buttons and Elli were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off as soon as the first drop seemed to his Skipper.

"Sweet Sardine Sweat, what are you up to!" Skipper asked holding his flippers in front of him, but it didn't block him from the water and he was dripping like a rain cloud in a few seconds. He glared at Marshal, who only shrugged and mouthed sorry.

**Outside the H.Q. . . . . . . .**

Marlene giggled like a giddy five year old girl as she walked towards the penguins' habitat. She was halfway there when she started thinking. _Don't tell me about the letter? You're aweseome? Since when does Skipper say that? It sounds more like something… _she gasped. "Peanut!" she felt embarrassed, but then she got a little angry, but strangely she laughed. "Oh no, grounding won't work this time. I've got a little idea of my own." She said before walking towards the H.Q. with a devil smile of her own on her face.

**Oh boy! Marlene found out! What's her little devil scheme? Find out in the next chapter! See, isn't this a little better? Don't worry Skilene fans! There will be a date! LOL and it's funny!**

**Very Important Note: This takes Place **_**After **_**Father's Day!**

**Also, I noticed that when I typed in the sign's message, it was supposed to cross out Father's, but it didn't. So, just thought you'd want to know. See ya! :D**

**And also, I don't own Bop to the top from the last chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. I hope you all liked the last chapter! This one is hilarious! XD**

"Come on dad!" Marshal hollered as he chased his dad around with the squirt gun. "Marlene's gonna be here any seco-"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Marshal sighed frustrated that those knocks meant the otter had arrived. "Well, at least you smell good." He said looking at his dripping we dad. He made a quick exit out the door. "Good luck with the otter dad!" he said with a wave and wink before he left the room through the Private's First Prize door.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Skipper sighed and looked down at his soaking wet body. He didn't want Marlene to see him like this, but when he looked over to his team, they were looking away awkwardly away from him trying to look like they didn't witness the squirt gun incident. He sighed as three more knocks echoed the H.Q. "Coming" he called out before walking to the big medal door and opening the door to reveal a strangely giddy Marlene behind it.

"Hey Skipper, I-" she stopped and looked at his dripping feathers and beaks.

"Marshal" they both said simultaneously nodding their heads.

Marlene let out a small laugh. "Yeah, well I think I can explain." She looked at him again and cocked a brow. "Well, I think I might." Her eyes scanned the concrete H.Q. to see if anyone, mainly Marshal, was listening in on them. "Come in the hallway." She whispered gesturing her black paws for the penguin to follow her.

This made Skipper suspicious, but he did follow Marlene out there. "What's the problem Marlene? Did Marshal pull a prank on you?" he asked getting a little mad.

Marlene giggled nervously. "Okay, what I'm about to say is a little embarrassing." She started taking in a big uncomfortable breath for what she was about to say to Skipper, who was looking at her really confused now. "I think our kids are trying to hook us up?" he said quickly to get it over with like pulling on a band aid.

Skipper, who was expecting this to be one of the many things he could handle, blushed under his feathers. "H-how do you know?" he stammered trying not to sound nervous. _Am I making it that noticeable? _He thought to himself.

Marlene blushed and handed Skipper the letter. "Peanut said it was from you." She said with a blush deepening under her fur.

Skipper held the small note in his flippers and scanned his blue eyes across it. He had to squint because the lighting wasn't good in the hallway, but when he finished, he wished he hadn't. He got a blush, but part of it had to be from anger. "When I get my flippers on that boy" Skipper mumbled to himself shaking his head from side to side.

Marlene smiled. "I have a great idea." She said.

This got Skipper's attention. "Really?" he asked with a small smirk.

She motioned Skipper to come closer, and when he did she whispered the plan in his ear. "Okay, we pretend that we fall for it, but we ask the kids, our _little angels, _to run it for us. I'm sure that we could move a few things around, they'd learn their lesson. It scares me, but don't think grounding works anymore on them!" she said trying not to sound like she wanted to go out with Skipper.

Skipper's smile widened, but mostly at the date part. He always liked the Asian Otter. She and him were as opposite as the sun and moon, but even when you think of the sun, you always think of the moon despite their differences. "Marlene, will you go on a date with me, say…tonight?" he asked with a small smirk

Marlene smiled. "I'd be happy to." The two then went over plans, until they seemed to be the trouble making brothers themselves.

**That night. . . . . . . **

"Mom, can we please get this over with? Why would you want me, Eggy, and Marshal to go to the date anyways?" Peanut asked raising a brow and putting his little paws on his sides, right under his creamy white chest as he looked up at his mom, who wore a small yellow flower tied to her ear.

"Oh, I'm just so happy that Skipper told me that he loved me." _Or you wanted him to. _Marlene thought to herself. "That I wanted to spend this _wonderful _evening with you!" she lied, but she knew that this was going to be a very wonderful evening.

Peanut sighed. "Why do I have a feeling that this is go horribly wrong like that time Prince J.J. got into the sugar vault?" he asked.

Marlene smiled. "Oh, you'll see." She grabbed Peanut's hand and the two walked over to the H.Q. where Skipper and his team were getting ready for the date_. _Of course, Skipper didn't tell his team. Private or Elli would've spilt the beans for sure, Kowalski and Athena would want to stay and run tests on how it would turn out, still Rico and Buttons might've stayed quiet. Then again, Skipper would expect a small teasing from his explosive expert.

Marlene knocked on the metal door announcing her arrival feeling mixed feelings. She felt nervous for pulling a prank on her son but, anxious to see how it goes, but sad that this isn't the real deal. She tried to push it to the back of her mind as the penguins opened the door for her.

Skipper thought Marlene looked as cute as ever! The flower on her ear really brought out her two big eyes and he tried to hide the fact that he was blushing again. He smiled and held his flipper out to her. "Shall we?" he asked with a wink.

Marlene giggled and took it. "We shall."

Peanut moaned. "Oh, just tell me when it's over!" He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Eggy. "Oh, what's up?" he asked.

Eggy smiled. "Sorry it took me a while, my mom wouldn't stop bugging me about how cute I looked, but I'm not wearing anything!"

Peanut chuckled. "Moms, right?"

"You know it!" Eggy said giving him a small high-five.

"Uh, mom is right here!" Marlene said looking down at the two with a frown.

Peanut smiled and laughed nervously. "I meant moms are great!" he looked at Eggy. "You should say nicer things about your momma!" he said waving his finger at him. Eggy just rolled his eyes.

"Well everything appears to be in order; I guess we should let the couple enjoy their evening." Kowalski said making his way out the door with Rico, Private, Buttons, Athena, and Elli.

"Bye!" They called out before the door closed behind them.

Marlene, Skipper, Peanut, Marshal, and Eggy waved goodbye back. "Well" Marshal started rubbing his flippers together. "Dad, why don't you sit with Marlene while we get the food and stuff?"

"Sure, but uh…what are we having?" Marlene asked as she sat down at one of the concrete tables, but it was decorated with a white table cloth and candles. There were even a few rose petals from Elli on there.

"What do you want?-ow, what was that for Eggster?" Peanut said giving him a glare after Eggy gave him a small punch.

Eggy rolled his eyes at the nickname his friends call him when they fight. "We have to be professional! Don't you want them to enjoy a fun time?" The duckling whispered in Peanut's ear. He sighed when Marshal and Peanut didn't answer. "Follow my league." He said before walking up to the couple. He tried not to show disgust as the two made googley eyes at each other. (Hey, he's a boy!) "May I take you order?" he asked when he was at their table.

Marshal and Peanut rolled their eyes. "Two can play at this game." Peanut whispered.

Marshal nodded. "Seriously, it sounds like he's trying to take their order at McDonald's or something." The two walked up and got their parent's orders. Skipper had fish and Marlene had the oysters. Both had a love smoothie.

When all the kids were in the kitchen getting the food Marlene faced Skipper. "Do you think they're onto us?" he whispered trying to hold back a giggle.

Skipper smiled. "Marlene, they never will, but they might now something's up when its movie time." He said with a look that told Marlene she was going to have to wait to see what was going to happen. It made her anxious for sure.

In the kitchen, Marshal, Peanut, and Eggy were looking for what Skipper and Marlene had asked for. "Where's the fish?" Eggy asked scanning the area.

"Oh, why not tell us Mr. Professional!" Peanut said angrily.

"Why not ask Marshal, he lives here!" Eggy asked before both boys looked over to Marshal.

"Oh great, now we'll never find it!" Marshal said throwing his flippers in the air. "This sucks!"

"Uh, Marshal?" Eggy said.

"This stinks, it's as bad as my dad in the morning!" Marshal continued.

Skipper, who could hear the boys along with Marlene, blushed. "It's not that bad really." He said trying to explain. Marlene just giggled.

"Marshal?" Peanut tried this time, but Marshal didn't stop. "Marshal, would you calm down? You're acting like my mom in the morning!" he said with his small black paws curled into fists from being ignored.

This time Marlene blushed. "Same thing you said." She mumbled with a nervous laugh.

"MARSHAL!" Eggy shouted getting his attention. He pointed below his little orange feet. "Fish's right there dude!"

Marshal looked down and looks straight in the yellow eyes of one of his dad's many blue fishes. "Oh, why didn't you tell me? You don't have to yell." Marshal said before picking up the big blue fish in his tiny down feathered flippers. "Coming!" he called out. He turned around, but Eggy stopped him.

"Let me, you might lose it!" Eggy yelled in a whisper snatching the fish out of Marshal's grip. He carried the fish for a second, but then he screamed like a girl and dropped it. "IT'S ALIVE!" he shrieked. He said watching the fish flop on the floor. "It peed on me! Save me! It's alive! Sweet mommas!" he yelled running around in circles.

Marshal and Peanut broke out in laughter. "Very professional Eggy, you should work in a fancy restaurant!" Peanut joked watching his duckling friend run around in circles like the fish was eating him or something with Marshal.

Skipper and Marlene watched the chaos unfold before them. "Should we get him?" Marlene asked Skipper with her head moving around in circled as Eggy ran around.

Skipper thought for a minute, but shook his head. "Nah, he'll tire himself out eventually."

**A few moments later. . . . . . . .**

Skipper was proved right when Eggy collapsed gasping for air. "Are you crazy? Why didn't anyone tell me it was alive before it took its bathroom break on my feathers?" he hollered out to Marshal and Peanut, who were closing their eyes trying not to let the tears of their laughter fall down their faces from Eggy freaking out on them.

"The fish likes you!" Marshal said making Peanut fall over clutching cream furred stomach.

Skipper sighed and got up. "Here, I'll get the food." He said. He smiled. "No why don't you go pick out a movie for me and my Marlene?"He said winking at Marlene, who smiled and blushed, knowing his little surprise was going to be revealed.

"Okay." The three boys said making their way to the place where they kept their movies, which was right next to the T.V. "Which one? There's no labels on these things!" Peanut said as his small paws made their way through the pile of blank video tapes.

"Just pick one! I'm regretting even being here!" Eggy said. "They're _your_ parents."

"It was _your _plan!" Peanut growled.

Eggy blinked. He was right. "Fine!" he grumbled as he continued to look through the movie cases. "How about this one?" he asked holding up one of the many blank tapes.

"I don't know…" Peanut said.

"They look all the same! How bad can it be?" Eggy asked as he placed the black tape into the T.V. The three stepped back and Marshal and Peanut gasped and saw the worst thing ever pop up on the T.V. screen in their small lives that they knew would be over when those tapes played, home videos.

"Aw, home videos! A sweet little reminder of what you were like as babies!" Skipper said trying to hold back a chuckle with his flipper wrapped around Marlene.

Marlene held back a laugh. This plan was genius! She almost forgot it was a fake date when Skipper's flipper was wrapped around her shoulders. Then when she remembered, she lost the urge to laugh. That didn't last long though, because when she saw the title of the video, she had to burst out laughing. "Oh, Marshal, it's your first bath!" she said laughing in Skipper's flippers.

Marshal's beak dropped open at the sight of a younger him giggling in a bathtub. Peanut and Eggy chuckled. "Oh, look, there goes some bubbles!" Skipper said making Marshal blush even more and making the others laugh even louder.

Peanut wiped a tear away from his face. "Oh boy, Marshal has tonight been your enemy or what?" he asked in a joking manner poking Marshal on the side. He turned to the T.V. and gasped in horror as _his _first bath reflected in his blue eyes, which were wide with horror. "Well, at least there's no bubbles." He whispered as Marshal and Eggy laughed next to him.

"Aw, Peanut didn't you look so cute as a baby?" Marlene said laughing with Skipper next to her.

"Boom boom!" the younger Peanut shouted splashing his paws in the water. "Boom boom!" then he got that happy look on his face that Peanut begged in his head wouldn't come. The young otter pup let out the biggest fart ever and practically made his own personal Jacuzzi with a look of pleasure going across the younger Peanut's face. "Ah…" he moaned before Marlene picked him out of the bath.

"Aw, he's a stinker isn't he?" Marlene asked looking into the camera.

Then, the video ended.

Eggy rolled on the floor with laughter. "Remember what I said about not wanting to be here?" he asked between gasps of laughter. "Well, I take that back!" he said before breaking out in laughter in front of a very red Peanut and Marshal. "Guys?" Eggy asked poking their shoulders, that's when he realized that they were frozen from embarrassment. Eggy faced Skipper and Marlene. "I think you killed your sons."

Skipper and Marlene smirked at each other, and then back at Eggy. "Good, I hoped they learned their lesson to keep out of other people's business." Skipper said removing his flipper from Marlene's shoulders. Marlene nodded and laughed. "Gotcha!" she shouted out.

Marshal and Peanut broke out of their trances and faced their parents. "huh?" they both said cocking a brow.

Skipper smiled. "Well, thanks to my cunning detective ability, I was able to figure out one thing. I didn't send Marlene a love letter."

Marlene rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she was smiling. "I didn't buy it for a second!" she lied.

"Whoa, wait, hold up a sec! You _knew_, the whole time?" Peanut asked.

Skipper smiled at the memory of him doing all his stunts that played out as a success moments earlier. "All I had to do was replace the movies with a few of your baby videos, take a fresh fish, and fake a date with Marlene. Everything went perfectly to plan."

"YOU KNEW THAT I WAS GOING TO PLAY MY BABY BATH?!?!?" Marshal hollered in a loud tone that must've shaken the entire H.Q. "I've never been more embarrassed in my life! Oh, you're gonna get it when I think of a prank to pull on you, you just wait!" he said holding his flippers up to his head confused and angry.

"Marshal?" Eggy said trying to get his attention again.

"That was so not funny!" Marshal continued.

Eggy sighed. "MARSHAL!" he hollered getting his attention. He pointed his small yellow wing to the door, which was open. "I think your parents left." He said.

Marshal and Peanut narrowed their eyes at each other. "Not on my watch!" Then the two ran after their parents with angry looks on their faces. "Come back here!" Marshal yelled when he saw Skipper and Marlene running away laughing as they did.

**Well, how was it? Funny, boring, sad, happy?**

**XD, well review and everything! Bye!!!! : )**

**Do you think that Skipper and Marlene should continue to date? I could continue this if ya want. Like an epilogue or something.**


End file.
